


Fooling Around

by Jishubunny



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishubunny/pseuds/Jishubunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wanna fool around?"  Those were the first words that Kai spoke to Jongup.  They were at a house party, drunk, and grinding with each other at the dance floor for quite some time.</p>
<p>Definition of Fool Around from Merriam Webster <br/>1.  to spend time idly, aimlessly, or frivolously<br/>2.  to engage in casual sexual activity</p>
<p>Which one do you think was Kai referring to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fooling Around

"Wanna fool around?" Those were the first words that Kai spoke to Jongup. They were at a house party, drunk, and grinding with each other at the dance floor for quite some time.

 

"Sure." Jongup easily agreed to it because not a lot of people are interested in fooling around with him and he definitely was NOT going to reject an offer coming from a guy like Kai.

 

They found themselves a room which they assumed had been occupied before because there was a panty and a used condom left on the bed. They quickly threw those things to the floor along with their own clothes and used the bed for themselves.

 

~*~*~*~*~*

 

Jongup thought it was going to be a one time thing just like the rest of his previous experiences which isn't really that much, but the next house party he went, Kai was there and they did it all over again. There were only a few differences like it was a different house, they used the bathroom instead of the bedroom, and Kai didn't even ask the question.

 

Jongup had just been drinking a bottle of beer at the side while Kai has been dancing with someone else. When they made eye contact, Kai smirked at Jongup and cocked his head to the side. When Jongup nodded, Kai made some sort of excuse with his dance partner and left the dance floor. Then Jongup followed Kai to the bathroom where they fooled around for the second time.

 

~*~*~*~*~*

 

Jongup expected for it to happen again for the third time. He just didn't expect for it to happen at school of all places. Jongup and Kai may both be into dancing but Jongup was in the hip hop group while Kai was in the ballet group.

 

Out of the blue, Kai showed up during the hip hop group's dance practice and asked if he could join. Students aren't restricted to just one club after all. Lay raised an eyebrow questioningly at this. He was Kai's ex-boyfriend after all.

 

When dance practice was over, Kai asked Jongup to stay behind so they could practice some more. Lay glared at Jongup while Zelo smirked at them knowingly. Jongup doesn't like the situation, so he made up some excuse. "Maybe some other time, Kai. I have somewhere to go."

 

"I'll offer you a ride then." Kai said generously which made Lay continue to glare at Jongup until they were out of sight.

 

When they got into the car, Jongup admitted that he only made up that excuse to get out of the room because he didn't like the way Lay was glaring at him. They did it right there and then inside Kai's car at the school's parking lot, pausing every time they hear someone coming into the parking lot and resuming only that someone's car exited the parking lot.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Jongup knew that he wasn't the only person Kai had been fooling around with. Besides being a horny guy, there's got to be another reason for it. He wanted to ask, but he and Kai never really talk anything personal. Their conversation only consists of when and where they'll do it and apologizing if one of them shows up late. The rest of their conversation will consists of moans and other noises caused by pleasure.

 

But what made Jongup curious the most was why Kai chose to fool around with him in the first place. He knew he wasn't Kai's type. He didn't have round eyes with an innocent aura (Kyungsoo). He didn't look like a cute deer (Luhan). He didn't have a deep, husky, and sexy voice (Chanyeol and Yongguk). He wasn't an internet ulzzang (Himchan).

 

He also knew that Kai usually only do one night stands and yet, he kept coming back to Jongup... so why? He wondered what will happen when he finally asks those questions. Will Kai even give him an answer?

 

~*~*~*~*~*~* 

 

"It's been a month."

 

"Huh?" Jongup wondered what Kai was talking about. Heck, he was surprised that Kai even spoke at all after they put their clothes on and made themselves looked decent again.

 

"It's been a month since I've fooled around with somebody else besides you." Kai spoke.

 

Jongup thought about the first time he and Kai did it which was in early in April. It's near the end of September now which means he and Kai have been fooling around with each other for 6 months. Now that Kai spoke first, it would be a good time for Jongup to ask the questions that he had kept to himself.

 

"Is that supposed to make me feel special?" It came out sarcastic and bitter. It wasn't even one of the questions that Jongup wanted to truly ask. Jongup immediately regretted speaking out.

 

There was a flash of hurt which was then replaced by anger on Kai's face. "Not at all. You're nothing special." Then Kai left the room with a slam of the door.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

When they started fooling around, it usually takes about 3 weeks for it to happen again. When Kai finally got Jongup's contact number and started their "when and where" conversation, it usually takes 2 weeks. Since August, it became every week.

 

The reason why it became every week was because Kai stopped fooling around with other people. That should mean something... but what? Special? Kai clearly told him last time that he wasn't anything special. It didn't matter to Jongup if Kai truly meant it or not because Jongup, himself, believes that he was nothing special.

 

When a week passed by without Kai contacting him, Jongup knew that whatever he and Kai had was over. No more fooling around.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Kai hadn't been attending to the hip hop's dance practices, but after a week of absence, he finally shows up again. Jongup was quite aware though that Kai didn't show up to fool around again or try to make peace. He knew that Kai showed up because he loved dancing and fell in love with hip hop and maybe loves it as much as ballet now.

 

Kai has been ignoring Jongup much to Lay's satisfaction. However, Kai has also been flirting with Sehun much to Lay's dismay. From the looks of it, it looks like Lay hasn't really gotten over Kai yet. Jongup wondered if Kai was purposely doing it to make him or Lay or both of them jealous.

 

As much as possible, Jongup would not lay his eyes on Kai and avoids eye contact. He would always be talking to his own group of friends. He would always be busy looking at his own reflection in the mirror when they're dancing. If Kai was really somewhere close in front of him, Jongup would look down on the floor or his own shoes.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Dance practice was over an hour ago. In fact, Jongup was close to his house when he realized he left his chemistry notebook which he needed badly to study tonight since he was going to have a test tomorrow. He remembered he pulled it out because Zelo had to copy a few things during their 5-minute break from the dance practice.

 

The dance studio was not empty as Jongup expected when he arrived. A topless Kai was there, holding Jongup's chemistry notebook. "I assume you came back for this?"

 

"Yeah." Jongup's eyes automatically looked down on the floor as he walked towards Kai. When he reached out for his notebook, Kai pulled the notebook away.

 

"There are a few things you have to do to get this notebook back. First, look at me."

 

Jongup hesitantly lifted his head and looked straight to Kai's eyes. "What's next?"

 

"Kiss me."

 

As much as Jongup wanted to do that, he didn't move an inch. "I thought we're done fooling around."

 

"Yeah, it's about time we stop fooling around and get serious." Kai opened Jongup's notebook. "I figured leaving this on your desk tomorrow morning, but since you came back for it..." He handed Jongup's notebook back to its rightful owner. The notebook was opened on a certain page that has Kai's handwriting on it. 

 

Will you be my boyfriend?

 

"I admit that I haven't been faithful to my ex-boyfriend, Lay. I admit that I used to be a playboy and loved to fool around, but I haven't felt that way for a while now. I told you that I haven't fooled around with anybody besides you for a month and then after that.. when we started ignoring each other... I haven't had sex with anybody since then. I may flirt around with people like Sehun, but I haven't slept with him or with anyone else."

 

"Is that supposed to make me feel special?" Jongup may have asked the same question, but it had a different tone. It wasn't sarcastic or bitter like in the past. Right now, it just sounds... unsure yet curious.

 

"I was close to confessing back then, but when you asked that question, it sounded like rejection to my ears, so I lied and said you are nothing special. I'm sorry." Kai apologized, making up for his stupid answer in the past. "Give me a chance to show you how special you are to me. Please consider having a serious relationship with me."

 

There were so many things Jongup wanted to say, but he was afraid that he might say something wrong and they would have some sort of misunderstanding again, so he was taking his time to order his thoughts.

 

"Jongup...?" Kai asked nervously as Jongup hadn't given him any answer yet.

 

"Put your shirt on. Let's have dinner together." Jongup figured that is the first thing he wanted to say since Kai had been topless the entire time and that he's hungry already. He would have been home by now, eating dinner if he hadn't left his chemistry notebook.

 

"Is that a yes?" Kai asked.

 

Jongup finally gave Kai the kiss he had asked earlier which was probably the most meaningful kiss they have ever shared so far. 

 

"Maybe." Jongup answered teasingly, but they both knew it's a yes.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Who loves BAP and EXO? I will definitely be writing more crossover fics between these 2 bands <3 Please comment and tell me your thoughts!!! If you have suggestions in pairings or plots, I'd be happy to hear them!


End file.
